otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Stanchion
The fortress library of the Stanchion stands upon a crest of rock overlooking Providence Road and the Lightholder River. Its position upon that promontory - a combination of defensive height and location - makes it nearly unassailable without the added factor of a curtain wall that stands as an initial guard before one ever reaches the Keep itself. The fortress library contains nearly every book and scroll of knowledge known to Fastheld within the "Hall of Tomes", and is rumored to safeguard each with aid from the Light itself; for what is knowledge if not enlightenment from the darkness of ignorance? For much of Fastheld's early history, the Stanchion gained its glamour and reputation for being the greatest repository of knowledge within the Emprire. While others make equal claims (usually Nobles regarding private collections), the Stanchion remains the colloquial favorite amid tavern talk and scholars alike. At least in terms of collection; not the access to the same. For many of the books that exist in Fastheld, it’s assumed that between three and eight copies exist about the Empire, of which the Stanchion is usually known to keep one (or more) on hand, whether it be the original manuscript or a hand-scribed copy. Due to the very limited nature of books in Fastheld (due to their predominant creation by hand), originals more often than likely remain in their creators' hands. Scourges and Priests that trained in the Stanchion were taught discipline, tolerance, and the power of knowledge. This has created an entirely different sub-set of Scourges than those of Sun's Keep, and place both establishements at odds with each for decades over their theological policies and methods of routing the Shadow. Following the Sundering of the Church of True Light, the Stanchion now fully stands as a separate entity from those Scourges that dwell within Sun's Keep. Following tradition, the Scourges and Monks within the Stanchion remain more interested in the preservation of the knowledge contained within the hallowed walls of the fortress-library that they inhabit, rather than harboring any real devotion to eradicating all traces of the Shadow from Fastheld. Scourges that have hailed from the Stanchion have often been true paragons of the Light, dedicated first to bringing faith to the people, and secondly to driving out any manifestation of the Shadow when it may rise up. They do not commonly share the blind zealotry and paranoia of their Sun's Keep brethren, and - while they belong to the same religion - are far from as dangerous and unpredictable. This is not to say that the Stanchion does not share an equally powerful devotion to the Light as those of Sun's Keep. Indeed, the power of knowledge is a strong ally indeed, and some of THE most devout and dogmatic Priests known in history. Kousra Dawnstar, for example, hailed from the Stanchion. Currently, the Stanchion's policy is to live and let live, continuing their policy of tolerance and understanding (and power) through knowledge and education. While Scourges from Sun's Keep maintain their policy of hunting down ALL aspects of the Shadow, those of the Stanchion have become more insular and - since the sundering - have redoubled their efforts in locking down their library-fortress home, remaining a powerful - if isolated - rogue faction within the Empire. Note: The Stanchion is an NPC organization. Category:Chiaroscuro Organizations category:Book of the White Tree